All I Ever Wanted
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: This belongs to my series. The Winchesters and Daemons celebrate a perfectly normal Christmas, with everything they could ever want.


-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related materials.**

**A/N: Happy Holidays, I wrote this, well mostly because the damn little plot bunny has been following me around since the second chapter of Next Time, but I wrote it for you guys. Its horribly fluffy and soaked in Dean/Autumn. But it's my present for those of you who ship the pair, and yes there is a hint of Sam/Athena (lets see my lil sis kill me now haha). **

**Please leave a donation, in the form of one review, at the end of this program. You'll find that not only does it warm your heart to give to the Lonely Writing Fan Girls Association, but it also makes their holidays a little brighter. Thank you, and happy holidays.**

**Word count:** 2592

**Summary:** This belongs to my series. The Winchesters and Daemons celebrate a perfectly normal Christmas, with everything they could ever want.

**All I Ever Wanted**

Dean woke to the sound of water running and the voice of his angel singing. There was an excitement in his gut that he hadn't felt since before his mom died. Nothing could compare to the joy of a child on Christmas morning, and his body was full of it. He ran a hand over the warm spot where the auburn haired woman had been laying moments before, her pillow smelled like her shampoo and the sheets carried the scent of gun powder and lilacs. Outside the snow fell soft and gentle claiming the world for its own. He could see the frost clinging to the window and sighed. Pure bliss.

Autumn was just getting to Silent Night, she'd be a while. He knew the routine. Their girls would wake her and she'd whisper to them, a voice saved, its only use, for those three little girls. The quick padding of their feet on hard wood would follow as they ran for the kitchen giggling. Autumn would slide out of bed and pull on one of his shirts, she always slept in nothing but her undergarments and unless one of the girls were sick, those didn't stay on long. His girls would make breakfast, dancing on the kitchen tile in sock feet to Another Brick in the Wall, fake English accents whenever the children's part of the song would come. As soon as the three blondes had plates of warm fluffy eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice Autumn would come back to their bedroom. Silent as a cat she'd go for a shower, without accompaniment of music she'd sing, as the hot water met the cool air of their apartment filling the bathroom with steam that would seep out under the door before she was finished. This month the songs always started with Frosty, then Rudolph, Over the River and Through the Woods, after that came Silent Night, her very favorite. She would work through a dozen more songs, usually just repeating the chorus a time or two before the water couldn't get any hotter and she'd get out. Then came Dean's favorite part of the routine.

He peeled back the blankets, getting up. Once he'd made the bed, always easier without his family in it giggling like the little school girls they were, he grabbed a clean pair of boxer briefs and blue jeans. Dean opened the bathroom door and was ambushed by fragrant steam, clearing his sinuses. He tossed his clothes in the sink pulling off his shorts and joining Autumn Daemon in the shower. She greeted him with a warm wet kiss.

"What kept you?" she asked.

"Are they up yet?" The sun wasn't even up yet, he prayed the girls weren't, so he could get his present before the family time started.

"Nope, just you and me, Dork."

Her hair clung to her, dry it hung to the small of her back, and she'd parted it pulling the dark red locks over her shoulders, hiding her breasts. God was she beautiful, he thought steeling a kiss. She sighed leaning into it, giving herself over to him. She moved into his every touch, and he completely forgot they had to be quiet so as not to wake the sleeping little ones.

The pair stayed in the shower, until the water ran cold, shocking them out of their alone time. Autumn didn't hide her reluctance at having to leave him. She got out and got dressed, they had a big day ahead. She hadn't had a real family since she was fifteen and here it was, her very own family, and their first Christmas. Everything had to be perfect, of course in the chaotic fashion of Winchesters. Autumn stepped into her penguin pajama's that Kayla had insisted Dean buy. She pinned her hair up in a butterfly clip, shoving her feet into their big monkey slippers, Kelly's contribution to her Christmas Eve gift, before shuffling out to the kitchen. The coffee was already brewing, she pulled a roll of cinnamon rolls from the fridge beating them open on the corner of the counter before putting them in the oven. The coffee maker beeped signaling the completion of her most treasured morning liquid. The smell was intoxicating, coffee and cinnamon filled the kitchen, as warm light filtered through the curtains over her sink.

Autumn threw them open, poured herself a cup of coffee then went to stare at the tree. A real Christmas tree, sat in its green stand, wrapped in twinkling white lights, a golden haired angel perched at its tip watching over the apartment, presents wrapped in festive paper were tucked beneath the lowest branches spilling out from under the tree. Tinsel was scattered over the floor, it would take month before Autumn had seen the last of the thin plastic slivers. She sighed, wishing her parents were around to see her now. She knew they'd be proud, and that was something she hadn't ever been sure of. But how could they not be proud? She had given up a job, a whole life, that made her happier than anything she had ever dreamt of as a child, to raise her best friend's kids, she had a man who she'd die for, one who had proven time and time again that he'd do the same for her. She was finally that dedicated wife and mother they'd always wanted her to be, even if it was only at heart and not quiet name and law yet.

"Santa came!" Kendra was first in the room, her robe flying out behind her. Dean had Kayla in his arms, she stared sleepily around the room, and he was whispering in her ear. Autumn saw the sadness in the girl's blue eyes.

"Kay-kay, look at this big box he brought you!" Kelly was dragging the biggest box, labeled to all three of them from Santa, out.

"But what I wanted isn't in there." Kayla said, she sounded so small and broken that it nearly brought tears to the young huntress' eyes.

"Come here, sweetness." Autumn sat her 'worlds greatest aunt' mug, Kendra's part of her gift, on the end table and reached for the girl. Kayla clung to Dean, burying her face in his neck. "Baby, I know it's hard, believe me I've been there. But Mommy would want you to be happy today." Dean rubbed circles on his adoptive daughter's back.

"Come on Kay, I think, Aunty Autty has your favorite breakfast in. Let's go check it." Dean coaxed.

Autumn pulled the other two girls away from the presents, nothing was to be opened until Athena and Sam got there. The girls played twenty questions trying to figure out what was under the tree, they'd all been allowed to open one present the night before, but that only deterred their curiosity for so long. A knock at the door sent all three blonde running, their pet rottweiler, John, at their heels. Kendra wrenched open the door keeping her sisters protectively behind her. A tall man swept her up in his arms hugging her tight.

"Hey Kenny!"

"Merry Christmas Uncle Sammy!" all three girls shouted wrapping their arms around him. John barked wagging his tail, waiting for Sam to turn attention toward him.

"I brought you guys the best present ever." Sam grinned from ear to ear, merriment shining in his eyes.

"What is it?" Kelly asked jumping up and down.

"A life sized Barbie doll," he laughed dragging Athena into the room. The woman was dressed in an elf costume, complete with pointed shoes and a green cap.

"Ha ha, Sammy. I'm still going to kill you for making me wear this." Athena scratched John's ears with one hand and enveloped all three girls with her free arm.

"There will be no killing on Christmas." Dean chuckled tugging his brother into a bear hug. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say those words like that." Sam teased.

"This year's different." Autumn came in standing as close to Dean as physically possible. "We aren't even talking about hunting today. It all can wait until tomorrow."

"That's the best idea I've heard all year." Athena smiled. "So when do we get to open stuff?"

"As soon as Grandpa gets here." Kayla answered, her mind temporarily taken off of her deceased mother.

"Did I hear my name?" John Winchester the greatest hunter to ever live, at least in the eyes of everyone else in the room, asked. He stood in the doorway arms open for his three granddaughters. None of them hesitated to tackle him, smothering his coarse beard with kisses. "Have you been good this year?" he asked them as he fought his way to the couch, Kelly hung from his back, Kendra and Kayla wrapped around each of his legs.

"Yea!" all three girls screamed.

"Hmm, then I've got you something, but you'll have to get off me and all sit down before you can have it." Autumn watched bemused as the children detached themselves from the gruff hunter and ran for the couch. The adults followed finding places to sit, Athena with her camera out ready to snap photos of everything, and Sam near the tree ready to pass out the gifts. "Alrighty, here we go." mischief twinkled in the man's eyes as he extracted three tiny boxes from the pocket of his ever present coat. He handed each child one. "Okay, open them."

"Grandpa!" Kelly whined.

"It's so shinny." Kayla grinned holding up a silver dollar.

"Thank you, Grandpa John." Kendra remembered her manners.

"Where's the rest of it?" Kelly asked.

"In a bank." John said sitting down on the coffee table ignoring the glare from the resident redhead. "I started all three of you a savings account, and you'll get the money when you graduate from high school."

"As long as you don't spend it on ammo?" Sam smirked.

"Nope, I can't touch this." John grinned, knowing what his son was thinking.

"Can we open the real presents, now?" Kelly persisted.

"Yes, Sam pass them around." Dean sighed.

Sam played Santa passing around boxes, and bags until there was nothing left under the tree. By the time they were all done, the room was covered in ripped paper, discarded boxes, and John-dog was playing in it like a child in the leaves. Grandpa John was freeing Barbies with his pocket knife, while Autumn made an attempt at taming the mess, and Dean broke out the eggnog. Athena started warming up their Christmas dinner, which would last them through the afternoon and well into the night.

"Dinner was wonderful, Red." John said approvingly.

"Thanks, Dad." Autumn smiled. "Couldn't have done it with out your boy though."

"Dean helped with this?" John gestured to what remained of the meal, now that it was ten o'clock at night.

"He kept the girls busy." she leaned into his side. "I don't know what I'd do with out him, Daddy."

"You'd be just fine, kid. You've always managed." he wrapped her in an one armed hug.

"Autty, where do you want these?" Athena and Sam came in carrying soaked clothes, where they'd all been outside enjoying a good snowball fight.

"Toss your coats in the dryer and the darks in the washer." she instructed. Dean had gone to tuck the girls in. Every now and then you could hear the girls bursts of laughter, or his animated voice as he read to them.

"They're out." Dean said coming into the living room where his family was gathered, a few minutes later. "Images of sugar plumbs dance in their heads."

"What's sugarplum anyway?" Sam asked.  
"Candy." Athena answered quickly making them all laugh. She had an addiction to sweets, that they all knew too well.

"You would know wouldn't you, Teenie?" Sam tugged her pony tail, teasing.

"I'm locking you in the dog house tonight, Sam-man." she grinned. Autumn curled into Dean's side, and his arm wrapped around her automatically.

"So this is what normal is like?" Dean asked whimsically.

"No, son, this is Hallmark." John chuckled.

"It's still a hell of a lot closer to normal than werewolves." Autumn piped up, remembering their first Christmas together.

"I don't know, you family's worse than werewolves." Dean joked.

"Hey! That's not fair." Athena protested the remark. "You never really knew our family. The Morton's were just stand ins."

"We should head home soon, Tee." Sam yawned.

Athena blushed, at him calling their shared motel room home. Aside from Dean and Autumn, the others were just in for the holiday. In a few days they'd be headed back to their lives. John still hunted, though he had a repair shop in a town halfway between here and Stanford where Sam had gone back to school. Athena was 'experimenting' with life courses. She'd worked for John for a few weeks before she got bored, and was going through courses at college a few towns away from Stanford, close enough that she and Sam shared an apartment.

"Sam's right." John stood up. "We need to get back to the motel, so you kids can get to bed." After short goodbyes and the promise to see each other again before they headed back home, Autumn and Dean were back on the couch looking over the ruins of their first real Christmas.

"Dean, you know what I always wanted?" she asked as he ran his fingers through her hair staring at the tree.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"All I ever wanted was a family." She had been waiting for days to tell him something, and now seemed like the perfect moment.

"I know, and we've got one now." he leaned in kissing the back of her neck.

"Here." she pulled away and pulled a small box from between the couch cushions. "There's one last present for you to open." She handed him the box, it looked like it cased a bracelet or watch, he'd surely never guess what was really inside.

"What's this?" he asked quizzically.

"Open it and find out." she twisted around to face him, butterflies in her stomach. He removed the lid and stared at the contents before looking back to her.

"You're joking."

"No." she laughed.

"Oh Aut!" he grabbed her hugging her tighter than he'd ever held her before. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, went to the doctor and everything, almost two months now."

"Do you know what it is?" he asked, barely containing his excitement.

"A baby, Dean." she was trying not to cry. "Our baby."

_Autumn clicked save. That would be the day, she sighed. John was who knows where, Sam and Athena were sleeping in a double bed motel room on the other side of the wall behind her, and Dean was drooling into his pillow at her side. She knew deep down that they'd never get that life. That normal wasn't ever going to be their thing. But she could dream. She could write little stories and tuck them deep within her computer. Believing for just a few minutes that her patchwork family could have all it ever wanted. That it could be as simple and perfect as she'd just written. With snowball fights, pets, children, and Christmas mornings. _

_Dean rolled over, opening his eyes. "You're awake?" he mumbled._

_"Yea," she breathed._

_"Come here, babe." he reached for her. Autumn shut her computer and slid it onto the nightstand before she let Dean drag her to him. She didn't have everything she wanted, sure, but she had all she'd ever need right here._


End file.
